02 września 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry - poranny magazyn rozmaitości 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Mama i ja 9.30 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Kronika wypadków miłosnych'. - film łab. prod. polskiej (1985). Reż. Andrzej Wajda 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15-16.00 Telewizja Edukacyjna 12.15 Magazyn Notowań: Co to jest giełda? Giełdy polskie 12.46 Chochlikowe psoty, czyli zmagania z ortografią . 13.00 Telewizyjny Słownik Biograficzny Historii Najnowszej: Janusz Albrecht żołnierz Legionów Piłsudskiego, uczestnik wojny 1920. tragiczna postać porskiej konspiracji II wojny światowej 13.25 Pejzaż obiektywny - Pejzaż subiektywny 13.50 Poczet Nauki Polskiej: Julian Krzyżanowski. Sylwetka jednego z najwybitniejszych humanistów polskich XX wieku 14.20 ,Swego nie znacie...... Katalog zabytków Szewna k. Ostrowca Swiętokrzyskiego 14.30 Pan Tadeusz - introdukcja. Wypowiedf Adama Hanuszkiewicza 14.35 Teatr Telewizji. Adama Mickiewicza "Pan Tadeusz" - Księga I "Gospodarstwo". Reż. Adam Hanuszkiewicz 15.30 Szkoły w Europie: Szkoła dwunastu narodów - Luksemburg 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Podwórko -,... kabaretowy program dla dzieci oraz film prod. angielskiej " Oddział dziecięcy" (1) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Syn wyspy" (9) - serieł prod. USA 18.05 Reportaż 18.40 My i świat - magazyn 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Bamse", "Goliat" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Studio Sport 22.00 Magazyn sejmowy 22.30 Piosenki z Butiku (1). Wyk. Krzysztof Daukszewicz, Alicja Majewska, Ryszard Rynkowski, zespół Teatru "Rampa" . 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 Jutro w programie 23.05 "Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni" (1): "Kraków - 1874" - serial TP (1980) 0.05 Jutro w programie TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Program lokalny 8.40 "Piłkarze" (12) - serial anim. prod. japońskiej 9.10 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.30 Swiat kobiet -- magazyn 10.00 "Rock Steady" (2) - serial muzyczny prod. angielskiej 10.50 Przeboje MTV 11.00 Na życzenie - powtórka naj ciekawszych programów Dwójki. 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Sport: Gem, set, mecz 16.50 Losowanie Totalizatora Sportowego 16.55 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 17.20 Magazyn ekologiczoy 17.40 Sposób na starość - program Haliny Miroszowej 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Piłkarze" (12) - (powt.) 18.55 Filmy Juzo Itamiego: "Tampopo" (1986) . 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Ekspres reporterów 22.05 "Kwoth" - impresja filmowa 22.30 "Mein Krieg" (Moja wojna) - film dok. 24.00 Panorama Tele 3 Katowice 15:00 Program satelitarny CNN 15:55 Program dnia 16:00 Aktualności (1) 16:05 "Hej, Bun-Bu": "Trzęsienie ziemi" - serial anim. prod. japońskiej 16:15 Studio Regionalne 16:30 "Jim Hartz przedstawia": "Działalność na rzecz ochrony środowiska w USA" (wersja oryginalna) 17:00 "Rytmy świata": Hiszpania 17:30 Laureaci Konkursu Kompozytorskiego im. Andrzeja Krzanowskiego w Bielsku-Białej - program Jadwigi Starczewskiej 18:00 Aktualności - wydanie główne 18:30 Program satelitarny MTV 19:30 Wiadomości (retransmisja z Warszawy) 20:00 "Zmiennicy" (1) - serial komediowy TVP 21:00 Sport w Trójce 22:00 Aktualności (3) 22:10 Zakończenie programu Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mirs Pepperpot — serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 The Pyramid Game — teleturniej 11.00 Let's Make a Deal — teleturniej 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial obycz. 14.00 E Street — serial obycz. 14.30 Geraldo — talk show 15.20 Another World — serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life — serial komediowy 18.30 Diffrent Strokes — serial komed. 19.00 Baby Talk — serial obycz. 19.30 E Street — serial obycz. 20.00 Alf — serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera — ukryta kamera 21.00 Battlestar Gallactica — serial s-f 22.00 Chances — serial obycz. 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Doctor Doctor — serial komediowy 24.00 Ulice San Francisco — serial krym. 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobik 8.30 Rajd Paryż—Moskwa—Pekin — dzień pierwszy Paryż—Bruksela 9.00 BMX — European Challenge Cup 10.00 Międzynarodowy mityng lekkoatletyczny 11.00 WPG European Tour 1992 — golf IBM Open (rozgrywki kobiet) 12.00 Eurobik 12.30 Wyścig Indy 13.30 Mitsubishi Clasic Cars — rajd starych samochodów 14.30 Eurobik 15.00 Matchroom Pro Box 17.00 Rajd Paryż—Moskwa—Pekin — dzień pierwszy Paryż—Bruksela 17.30 BMX — European Challenge Cup 18.30 Kręgle — międzynarodowe zawody 19.30 Tajski kickboxing 20.30 FIA European Rally Cross 1992 21.30 Tenis — magazyn 22.00 US PGA Seniors 23.15 Golf Report — progr. informacyjny 23.30 Rajd Paryż—Moskwa—Pekin 24.00 Baseball 1992 — liga zawodowa MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside — teledyski na dzień dobry 7.30 VMA Spotlight — fragmenty imprez Video Music Awards z ubiegłych lat 8.00 Awake on the Wildside cd. 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 12.30 VMA Spotlight cd. 13.00 Simone's Beach Party — plaża w Izraelu 15.30 VMA Spotlight cd. 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits — największe przeboje 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — Informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 3 from 1 — trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today — rap show 18.30 MTV Prime — najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV — 5 teledysków wybranych przez widzów 20.30 MTV's Most Wanted — popularni wykonawcy, rozmowy w studiu, spotkania z artystami 21.30 VMA Spotlight cd. 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report 23.15 MTV at the Movies 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 MTV's Post Modern — znane utwory, popularni wykonawcy 2.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Night Videos — teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 RTL aktuell — wydanie poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 8.55 Owen Marshall — serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni (powt. z wtorku) 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial USA 11.00 Tic Tac Toe — gra 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Co przyniesie życie — serial USA 13.20 Santa Barbara — serial famil. USA 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów— serial famil. USA 15.00 Szef — serial krym. USA 15.55 CHiPs — serial krym. USA 16.45 US Open ‘92 live — transmisja na żywo z Flushing Meadow 18.45 RTL aktuell — wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial RFN 20.15 Todesanget im Hochhaus (Traped) — thriller USA, 1989 22.00 Anpfiff-Extra — sprawozdanie z rozgrywek Bundesligi 22.15 Stern TV — magazyn telewizyjny 22.45 Gong-Show — samozwańcze talenty 23.15 Właśnie Alaska! — serial USA 0.10 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial famil. USA 0.40 Der Hammer — serial USA 1.10 US Open ‘92 — podsumowanie 1.30 US Open ‘92 live 5.00 Baretta — dramat policyjny USA Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional-Report (powt. z wtorku) 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Nachbarn (powt. z wtorku) 9.00 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 9.05 Drops (powt. z niedzieli) 9.30 Hotel (powt. z wtorku) 10.20 Ene mane muh — und Präsident bist Du (powt. z wtorku) 11.55 Glücksrad (powt. z wtorku) 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Börse — notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Nachbarn — austral. serial famil., po filmie: SAT 1 News 15.05 Hotel — serial famil. USA 16.00 MacGyver — serial sensacyjny USA, po filmie: SAT 1 News 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 19.00 Sport w SAT 1 19.20 Glücksrad — gra 20.00 Kto będzie nową Scarlett?, po progr.: Wetter News — prognoza pogody 20.15 Zwei Herzen undeh Thron — niem.-austr. film fab., 1955 22.00 Piłka nożna w SAT 1 23.00 Glücksrad geschieden — show (szczęśliwie rozwiedzione pary) 23.30 SAT 1 News — wiadomości i sport 23.35 Die schwarze Liste (Fear on Trial) — film fab. USA, 1975 1.15 MacGyver (powt. z godz. 16.00) Rai Uno 6:50 – 9:00 Wakacyjny poranek 7:00 Wiadomości 9:05 Żadnych róż dla komisarza Alettiego – serial 10:05 Pewnego razu – serial 11:15 Hallo, Kitty! – serial 11:30 Versilia 66 – serial 12:00 Fortuna 12:25 Pogoda 12:30 Wiadomości z Mediolanu 12:35 Kobieta z kryminału – serial 13:30 Wiadomości 13:55 Trzy minuty o… 14:00 Leśni – film, reż. Franz Antel, wyk. Hans Jurgens 15:30 Pigmalion – film, reż. Anthony Asquith 17:05 Big! – wakacyjny program dla dzieci 18:00 Wiadomości 18:10 Europejskie Grammy ‘92 19:15 Wenecja ’92 – festiwal filmowy 19:40 Nos Kleopatry 19:50 Wiadomości i pogoda 20:40 Aquila Grigia – film, reż. Charles B. Pierce 22:15 Wiadomości 22:30 Alfred Hitchcok przedstawia… 23:00 Sportowa środa 0:00 Wiadomości 0:30 Spotkanie w kinie 0:40 Sportowa środa 1:40 Północ i okolice 2:00 Fantastyczne party – serial 2:25 Dzień przemocy – film